


It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise

by bandmating



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Group chat, Jongdae is a Little Shit, M/M, OT12 prime time, Train Man!AU, and he's asexual!!, the whole thing is a mess but still enjoyable I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandmating/pseuds/bandmating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is brave accidentally and it's so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise

**Author's Note:**

> I probably had the most fun ever writing this! I wrote this in 2013 which is why it's still OT12 and pretty much the classic pairings.
> 
> I hope the formatting isn't too hard to read, I tried to mimic Train Man a little. You don't have to have read the novel to understand this story, I think. Italicized text is their group chat, Chanyeol is writing. It's not all chat though, there are also normal passages!
> 
> Title taken from the song Hey Angel by One Direction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (I don't know why I thought Kyungsoo was the hyung here.. I'm sorry. I also don't know why Jongdae calls Chanyeol hyung once... it's all a mess, I keep finding mistakes)

_oh god, guys_

_guys, oh my god i can'tashdfjgköl_

  * _tao:  
ruok, hyung?_
  * _jongdae:  
calm your tits, did you reach the next level?_



_no really, I have to tell you smth_

_i was grocery shopping for soo-hyung and we were in the train and there was this drunk guy?? and he started assaulting a lady and her friend_

_and i was a bit scared_

_but then he tried grabbing her friend's hand and i noticed he was a boy but he was really pretty and he kind of shrieked_

_and i stood up and i'm tall and the guy noticed me_

_but i'm useless and weak and i was actually scared_

_but i walked over and then i really saw his face <<dhsjfhsjdgköladkdsgkll i'm talking about the pretty boy_

  * _sehun:  
hyung, your gay is hurting my eyes_
  * _jongdae:  
says sehun, haha_
  * _tao:  
what happened, hyung?_



_don't be annoying, jongdae. just because you're spared from the whole sexual attraction thing_

  * _tao:  
what is hyung talking about, jongdae-hyung?_
  * _luhan:_  
_you're cute, tao_  
_jongdae is ace_
  * _minseok:  
at what, haha  
what did you buy for soo?_



_hello, can you pls listen to my story?  
anyway the drunk guy wasn't really impressed and i took his arm and twisted it away or something and he got upset and i said something like: "stop bothering the passengers"_

_i think i also said pls lol, very impressive_

_yeah and i was kind of nervous because pretty boy was staring at me and i tried to send him a reassuring smile_

_i probably looked creepyasdsjfjöl but the drunkard used the opportunity and freed himself and kind of shoved me away_

_but then there was a guy even taller than me, and he was blonde and handsome and wore a suit and he kind of just pushed him to the door and held his hands behind his back_

_and everyone (including me sob) was very impressed. and he just kicked him out at the next station_

  * _sehun:  
joonmyeon-hyung asks whether he was a model_
  * _luhan:  
more handsome than me?_
  * _tao:  
that was really brave, hyung_



_thx tao  
minseok, soo is making korokke pan or something tonight, he's not working_

_anyone coming over?_

  * _kyungsoo:  
channie, i'm lurking, pls don't invite everyone_



_noone's invited_

_i didn't tell you the good part yet:_

_the girl and her friend were kind of thankful and wanted to thank us (yeah, me 2!)_

_the handsome blonde was just like "no problem, i hate people like him" and he was kind of scary... and he just went back to his seat_

_so then the two were thanking me and the girl wanted to have my address to thank me properly (idk??) and i wrote it down in her notebook_

_but then the guy suddenly ripped out the page and i was like 'uh-oh, is that her bf'_

_but actually he neatly folded the paper and stuck it into his pocket_

_he also stuck out his tongue at his friend omg so cute_

_AND THEN i almost fainted_

_he said: thank you very much, you'll be hearing from me_

_and that was the first time i listened to his voice and he sounded like jun from season 2 of factor????!!?!?_

  * _jongdae:  
god, you're hopeless_
  * _minseok:  
are we really not invited?_
  * _kyungsoo:  
yes, you are -.-_
  * _luhan:  
sehun, joonmyeon and me have a shoot but thx_
  * _minseok:  
jongdae and me are comiiing~_
  * _tao:  
your pretty boy sounds really nice  
did you introduce yourself?_



_are you not coming, tao? come on, leave the house once in a while_

  * _tao:  
later, hyung  
have a nice evening_



"You shouldn't push Tao like that, Channie.", Kyungsoo scolded while they were setting the table.

Chanyeol pouted and mumbled: "I just don't see why-"

"Because you're not him. Leave him alone, don't make him feel bad."

Kyungsoo went into the kitchen to look after today's dinner.

After their friends had all finished school and pursued different careers they seldom had the chance to meet in person. They had set up a group chat and since most of them often had to work on the computer they often held conversations like that.

Kyungsoo was a chef but since he enjoyed his work, he even insisted on cooking on his free evenings. Tonight, Jongdae and Minseok would join them for dinner. Jongdae was a professor for music and led the university choir despite his young age. Minseok worked for various magazines as a food critic. He never got tired of telling everyone that Kyungsoo was the best cook ever. Chanyeol produced and wrote soundtracks for anime and video games. He was also a fan of those himself and spent most of his time at home working or playing on the computer.

"He really sounded like that character though...", Chanyeol wondered aloud. Someone rang at the door. "Coming!", he shouted.

 

"So.", Jongdae tried saying through a mouth full of korokke. "You in love?" He winked at Chanyeol across the table who spluttered and sprayed food all over his plate.

"Ew, hyung.", Jongdae scrunched his nose and pulled his own plate away from Chanyeol whose back Kyungsoo was patting.

Minseok slapped Jongdae's shoulder and ordered him to eat his pickled daikon as well.

"Hyung, I don't know anything about food, I just listen to my taste buds, ok? And they say no, whatever Japanese cuisine has against that.", Jongdae reasoned and earned another slap.

"I'm? Not?", Chanyeol finally managed to say. "I just like the guy's voice, I don't even know him. And it's not like I'll ever see him again."

"Yeah, because you're thick, hyung. He wanted to have your address so badly and you didn't even ask for his number? So smart."

Chanyeol glared at him but Kyungsoo admitted: "He has a point. Don't think about it." He rubbed his flatmate's shoulder. "He promised to write or something."

Chanyeol pouted and poked at his food.

 

_is anyone online??_

_omgggggg_

_hello? anyone?_

_tao?_

_idc i just got a package!! i think it's from pretty boy_

_i'm scared to open it_

  * _jongdae:  
are you stupid?_
  * _tao:  
good morning, guys_



_so you are online. beautiful morning~ i'll open it now_

_his name is baekhyun_

_omg_

_so cute_

_he thanks me and says it's nothing special but he noticed my factor badge and thought i'd like it_

_oh i'm excited what will it be_

_OMG_

_YOU GUYS_

_YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS_

  * _luhan:  
breathe, chanyeol, pls_
  * _joonmyeon:  
don't be like that, tell us_



_hey joonmyeon-hyung, luhan-hyung_

_NO REALLY YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS_

_I WAS RIGHT AFTER ALL_

_I WAS RIIIIIIIIIIGHT_

_look he send me earphones_

_earphones from the factor merch for next season??!! like it's not even out yet???_

_AND YOU KNOW WHY HE HAS IT????_

_BECAUSE HE'S A FACTOR SEIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

  * _minseok:  
kyung, are you home, pls slap him_



_he's sitting next to me because i screamed_

  * _sehun:_  
_imagine that, it's hilarious_  
_hahaha :D_
  * _tao:_  
_wait a minute, hyung_  
_baekhyun?_  
_doesn't that ring a bell?_  
_like, that baekhyun, who sang for the OST you composed?_  
_the voice you had a crush on for about two months?_



_omg tao_

_i think chanyeol just had a mental breakdown_

_thanks for that_

_it's kyungsoo by the way_

Luhan nodded slowly and took another sip from his drink. "You know, I always thought Seoul was small compared to Beijing, but that must really be fate."

They were sitting at the bar of the restaurant Kyungsoo worked in.

Luhan, Sehun and Joonmyeon had just finished another shoot. Luhan and Sehun were models and Joonmyeon's favourite motive. When he had built up his own photography studio they only naturally became the faces of his (very successful) photo spreads.

Chanyeol let his head fall onto the counter. "What to do now?", he moaned.

"You should call him today, that's only natural. If you let more time pass it will only get harder.", Sehun reminded him. As if that was so easy.

"I can't just call him. That's so creepy."

"Chanyeol, I think you have serious issues about being perceived as creepy. Is that because Jongdae once compared you to that murderous doll or something?", Joonmyeon wondered aloud.

Chanyeol grunted and shook his head.

"Ehem.", a soft voice spoke up. "I think it would be impolite not to call him."

The four of them looked up and into the face of the bartender. He was a handsome man around their age with light skin and dark long hair. He smiled at them apologetically. "I shouldn't have listened but... you were kind of hard to overhear."

Luhan laughed and apologized in Chinese.

Sehun stared at his boyfriend. "Do you know each other?"

Luhan explained that they had chatted some times when he was waiting for Kyungsoo or someone else at the bar. He introduced him as Yixing.

Yixing was just about to say something to him when Chanyeol suddenly jumped of his stool and pointed at an incoming guest. Joonmyeon grabbed his arm and pulled it down ("What's wrong with you, that's impolite") but Chanyeol just stuttered: "That's the- the handsome blond."

Luhan and Sehun almost fell off their stools trying to get a look at the man of Chanyeol's story. He was coming over to the bar. Chanyeol hadn't exaggerated. He was tall, had broad shoulders and large hands. His face looked a bit unfriendly but his expression softened when he walked behind the bar and slid an arm around Yixing's waist.

Now it was Luhan's time to point and stare: "You're Kris."

Kris looked surprised but Yixing giggled and whispered something to Kris in Chinese who then smiled at them. "Hello. I own this place."

Joonmyeon couldn't help but snicker quietly until he noticed Kris was serious. "Oh, that's... impressive."

Sehun was sulking and told his drink: "Seoul is too damn small."

 

_moral support pls_

_i'll call him now_

  * _tao:  
good luck, hyung_



_i can't reach him_

_how's your novel going, tao?_

  * _tao:  
i'm kind of stuck  
i've been writing more lyrics lately, they sell well ;)_



_awesome_

_i always read your short stories in that magazine_

_deep shit_

  * _tao:  
thanks, hyung_



_OMG_

_he's calling back_

  * _tao:  
..._
  * _minseok:  
good evening  
uh-oh medias in res??_



_his voiceashdjflög_

  * _sehun:  
ask him out for dinner_
  * _luhan:  
ask him out for dinner_
  * _joonmyeon:  
you guys...._



_dinner?? where??_

  * _joonmyeon:  
kris' palace?_
  * _yixing:  
no that would be unfair_
  * _minseok:  
who's this_
  * _tao:  
who's this_
  * _luhan:  
haha, i invited him  
welcome_



_you're so helpful_

_minseok-hyung??? what are you doing?? help??_

  * _minseok:  
http://caferose.co.kr_



_thx!!!_

_i just hung up_

_omg, his voice really_

_wow_

_we will meet next saturday!!_

  * _yixing:_  
_minseok-hyung's suggestion is nice_  
_do you have nice clothes?_
  * _minseok:  
yeah, it's kind of a chic place_
  * _luhan:  
sehun and me aren't tall enough to give you our clothes_
  * _sehun:  
i don't want to give hyung my clothes..._



_kyungsoo-hyung just got home_

_he heard that my saviour is his boss :D but he says kris-hyung is actually really sweet_

  * _yixing:_  
_he is :3_  
_oh!_
  * _luhan:  
yes! kris-hyung!_
  * _yixing:_  
_he has a lot of clothes_  
_like_  
_a lot_



"Wow." Chanyeol gaped. Yixing and Kris' shared apartment was as fancy as their restaurant (because it was Yixing's bar and Kris' restaurant so he technically didn't own the whole place. Chanyeol made a mental note to tell that to Joonmyeon). "You have a really nice flat."

"Right?", Yixing beamed. You just couldn't be jealous of him.

If Chanyeol had had any knowledge whatsoever of fashion he would've drooled at the sight of Kris wardrobe. In reality he just thought: 'Well, that's a lot of clothes.'

Yixing chose the outfits and sent a photo of each to Luhan, Sehun and Joonmyeon. In the end they could all agree on straight dark jeans, a light blue button-up and a beige blazer.

Now Chanyeol only needed a new pair of shoes because Kris' were too big. Yixing helped him decide on a simple pair of black slippers ("You need something you can wear with more than one outfit. For the next dates." Chanyeol blushed.).

Sehun also ordered Chanyeol to have his hair cut by Kyungsoo (what couldn't his flatmate do) which he had refused for the last months or so.

By the end of the day Chanyeol looked "more like a human and less like a poodle.", as Jongdae kindly put it. The two of them were sitting in Tao's living room. Tao found it incredibly fun to read through Chanyeol's mail exchange with Baekhyun and analyse every single word. After about two hours of sitting still, except for sometimes nodding or chuckling or smiling to himself, he drew a conclusion: "You two are going to be such a cute couple."

Chanyeol blushed again but Jongdae didn't let him enjoy this moment for too long.

"You actually only met once and Baekhyun didn't even have the chance to realise how creepy you are yet."

Tao threatened to pour scalding hot tea over them if they didn't stop fighting on his couch.

 

_guys_

_why is no one here to hold my hand_

  * _sehun:  
you're going to be late on your first date??_
  * _luhan:  
i hope you're on your way_
  * _joonmyeon:  
you guys..._



_i've been at the place for an hour_

_too nervous_

  * _minseok:_  
_don't take the tiramisu for dessert_  
_it has caffeine_
  * _jongdae:  
don't drink alcohol either_



_i know guys, thx_

  * _kris:  
also don't have soup or any sauce_
  * _minseok:  
is that the infamous kris?_
  * _kris:_  
_am i?_  
_you chose my most expensive shirt_
  * _jongdae:  
i like the guy_



_gulp_

  * _yixing:_  
_don't listen to kris_  
_just have fun_
  * _tao:  
who's kris_



_it's time soon_

_thx guys_

_i'll be going_

_report coming afterwards_

  * _kris:  
good luck_
  * _yixing:  
have fun_
  * _minseok:  
good luck_
  * _luhan:  
good luck_
  * _sehun:  
don't disappoint_
  * _tao:  
good luck, hyung_
  * _kyungsoo:  
have fun, channie_
  * _joonmyeon:  
do well~_
  * _jongdae:  
good luck_



_omg_

_even you, jongdae_

_what's this watery substance on my cheeks_

_help, i'm leaking_

_thx guys_

  * _jongdae:  
don't be stupid  
you better not fuck up, i want him to feature in our next choir performance_



_i love you_

_thx_

Chanyeol was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked at the watch Minseok had lent him. Baekhyun was five minutes late. When he looked up he saw him running on the other side of the street. He stood just across him when Baekhyun saw him, too.

His face lit up and he smiled broadly. He lifted both arms and waved. Chanyeol almost expected him to jump up and down. He felt relieved that he wasn't the only excited one.

The lights went green and Baekhyun only slowed down from running a few meters from Chanyeol. He greeted him with a smile.

Chanyeol stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hey, you... look good."

"Thank you. You look different."

"I", Chanyeol blushed. "tried my best."

"No, you already looked really good before." Baekhyun smiled and pointed behind him. "Is that the place?"

"Yeah, my friend recommended it.", he spread one arm to the entrance but Baekhyun just grabbed it and pulled him to the door.

"It looks really nice.", he told the dumbfounded Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had a hard time concentrating with his arm pressed against Baekhyun's side. Thank God Minseok had reserved seats for them.

After being shown their tables their conversation naturally started flowing. They talked about their work, their friends and hobbies. Chanyeol thought he was doing well until Baekhyun released the following information: "Do you know Kim Jongin? He's an actor."

"Yes, I do. A friend of mine watched one of his dramas." Or all of them, he mentally added. No one beat Tao when it came to entertainment business.

"He's a friend of mine and he'd like to meet you." Baekhyun brightly exclaimed.

Chanyeol prided himself later for not spitting out his half-chewed salad.

 

_i'm so done guys_

_over_

_my life is over_

  * _tao:  
hyung, it sounds like everything went really well_
  * _yixing:  
yeah, i think he really likes you_
  * _jongdae:_  
_what are you worrying about?_  
_you'll blow jongin away, haha_
  * _tao:  
get me an autograph_



_not you, too, tao pls_

  * _tao:_  
_jk_  
_i think it's a good sign when he wants to introduce you to his best friend_
  * _minseok:  
did you decide where?_
  * _kris:  
i think this time a little home advantage won't hurt_
  * _joonmyeon:  
don't have enough customers, eh_
  * _kyungsoo:_  
_haha, i could personally bring the dishes_  
_kris-hyung?_
  * _yixing:  
good idea!_



_wouldn't that look like i just wanted to impress him?_

_i don't know... but i think i'll suggest kris' palace (why do we call it that, joonmyeon?)_

_i'll be more comfortable if i know the place_

_did i mention how nice his voice sounds?_

_43567828x nicer irl_

  * _minseok:  
you may have mentioned it once or twice_
  * _jongdae:  
or all the time_
  * _kyungsoo:  
you talk about it in your sleep_



This time around Sehun and Luhan personally joined Chanyeol at Yixing's place to choose the next outfit. Joonmyeon claimed to be busy but Sehun's theory sounded a little different. "He doesn't want to depress himself by seeing Kris' place."

The three made Chanyeol change outfits a gazillion times and walk around in them and he was embarrassed to no end but too grateful not to have to think about clothes himself so he let it all happen.

At one point Luhan suggested that he modelled for Joonmyeon every once in a while but the look Chanyeol gave him must have erased that thought from his memory because he never brought it up again.

Chanyeol made everyone promise not to show up at the restaurant. It was weird enough to have Kyungsoo, Yixing and Kris watching over his every movement and he didn't really need anyone to add to his discomfort.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided to meet for lunch on a Sunday this time. They pretty much messaged each other all the time now and Baekhyun himself had told him to ask anytime he needed an OST singer for work. Chanyeol was too embarrassed to ask for demo tapes (reason? "So I can listen to your voice all the time." No.).

Chanyeol had almost forgotten about Jongin when he saw Baekhyun walk up with someone's arm draped over his shoulders. Chanyeol felt a sting of jealousy somewhere in his chest ("Your heart", Tao would've explained) but he ignored it. He didn't have the right to be jealous yet. Yet.

Tao had shown Chanyeol pictures of Jongin and he had to admit that he was even more handsome in real life. He looked like a male Barbie doll. Baekhyun introduced them to each other.

Apparently Jongin was quite the food lover and Kyungsoo's entrée perfectly matched his taste (and, as should become clear later on, not only Kyungsoo's food did). Chanyeol later almost jumped Kris who had suggested the restaurant in the first place. Because while Jongin was busy with his food he could comfortably chat with Baekhyun. He almost felt like they were the parents of a hungry teenage boy.

As they had planned, Kyungsoo served the main course himself. Chanyeol noted that Jongin couldn't decide whether to look at the food or at the cook. Baekhyun also noticed and softly kicked Chanyeol's leg under the table and winked at him. Chanyeol felt like half his brain melted onto the maple glazed tofu.

He quickly caught himself before drooling and explained to Jongin: "I'm very lucky to have Kyungsoo here as my flatmate. He really is the best chef."

He was slightly taken aback when Jongin almost glared at him. "But you're in love with Baekhyun, right? There's nothing going on between you two.", he said in a very direct manner.

"Jongin!", Baekhyun hissed and hit his arm.

Chanyeol blushed crimson red and thought his face would melt off. He tried sending mental signals to Kyungsoo. 'Ice. Fire extinguisher. More ice.'

"What?", Jongin smirked. "You're the same! Did you only invite me to rub your joy into my bitter wounded heart?" He laughed.

Then he turned to Chanyeol and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I will have to come over in the future to make sure Kyungsoo's cooking is always so superb. And I guess I'll see you at Baekhyun's place, too. Have a nice day." And with a pat on Baekhyun's shoulder he strode over to the kitchen.

Baekhyun stared after him before turning to Chanyeol. "I don't- I mean- I'm so sorry."

Chanyeol's shoulders started shaking. He hiccupped once or twice and finally burst out laughing. Yixing and Kris whirled around at the bar. Baekhyun stared at him in bewilderment.

"Oh my- ahaha", Chanyeol couldn't form a proper sentence. Suddenly Baekhyun broke out into giggles. Other guests were staring at them already but Yixing stopped Kris from coming over to sort them out.

"I'm just-", Chanyeol slowly found his breath again. "so relieved. Your friend-" he inhaled deeply. "is perfect. So tell me. Does he speak the truth?" And he seriously stared into Baekhyun's eyes. He was still wiping away tears of laughter.

"Thank God you don't think I'm weird now.", he beamed at Chanyeol. "And I can tell you one thing: Jongin never lies."

 

_kekeke_

  * _jongdae:_  
_oh god_  
_can we go back to before you found baekhyun??_
  * _tao:  
i'm happy for you, hyung_
  * _baekhyun:  
nice to meet you :)_
  * _minseok:  
our group has grown. nice to meet you_
  * _luhan:_  
_welcome_  
_from sehun and joonmyeon as well_
  * _yixing:  
kris' palace welcomes you keke_



_hm, i can hear voices_

  * _jongdae:  
in your head?? hello baekhyun_



_no, in kyungsoo's room_

  * _kyungsoo:  
hello, this is jongin ;)_




End file.
